The unchanged love
by Lady Merlin
Summary: DN fluff. It starts from when Numair runs away. Then it ends i dunno how many deckades later.heheContains lpts of unknowns, but i feel its not too badi hope[oneshot]


Summary: this is the story of Numair and some weird dreams that he had to face just before he left his home.

It was a dark rainy night and Arram Draper was on his roof with nothing but bare necessities with him. "Oh Mithros Mynoss and Shakith! Please help me get through this alive." He prayed to his gods.

He was running away because his best friend had been crowned emperor of the greatest nation alive. Most people would be glad for their friends, and Arram was, but that friend in particular friend was easily influenced by power and turned rotten, all the way to the core. He was now after Arram because of his uniqueness and disseverance to his highness. You see, Arram was a Black Robe Mage. He was skilled in most things and held in control a large amount of power. He also happened to be an individual and had a very different way of thinking. That was a bad combination. So, the only way Arram could get away was by running and changing his identity.

He was now Numair Salmalin. I have to go to, umm, umm, okay, lets see. I have to go to some place safe and where I can get a job, Corus! He thought

It's going to be tough but, I have to go-wait, why am I still on my roof? Blast it! It is raining. I'll have to run away tomorrow. (hehe)

That night, he slept on his pillow and dreamt…

It was a gorgeous sunny day and he was holding somebody's hand. She had grey-blue eyes and her brown hair tumbled over her shoulders in rich curls. Her lips were soft showing that she was vulnerable and her chin was entirely stubborn. He looked down at his hand and stared. He was wearing a wedding ring. She laughed softly and whispered something. Without any control, he asked back, "Say that again." She grinned and said, "Numair, I love you." He smiled and swooped over and kissed her. She responded zealously. I love you. These three words echoed through his mind over and over again.

She led him to a palace and there, he saw people whom he thought he knew, but had never seen. He saw a lady with short red hair and a beautiful woman beside a tall blue-eyed bearded man. Why?

Waking up at the crack of dawn, he remembered his dream. Faintly. It vanished, but left a shadow of remembrance when he thought hard. He began to ignore that feeling of soft lips on his lips and the loving eyes near his. He then felt her hands on his chest, when he was alone. He felt the warm breath on his upper lip and the feel of hair on his shoulders. There always was a picture at the back of his mind. It depicted her frolicking on grassy hills and dragging him along. The weird thing was that he in the dream was always following her. He didn't object. She looked young. Very young. And then, he heard the blue eyed man in a scene that he always remembered, "Hey, Numair's Magelet, how are you doing?"

"Sire, I'd appreciate if you don't call me that. It's Numair's special name for me. It holds sentimental value." The girl said.

Then, the blue-eyed man said, "Fine, Wildmage. Have it your way."

Later on during his marriage…

Numair woke up panting. Daine sat up concerned beside him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Numair grinned and ran his hand through her hair and said softly, "When I was running away from home, I had a weird dream and now I remember it. I was like the picnic we had last Sunday. It was the same scene. I kept feeling the unknown girl's touch, and now I realize that she looks like you. It might be, Magelet, that I had a dream of the future. Anyway, go to sleep. I love you."

In his partial slumber, he thought it through, when he felt her hand on his chest and it awoke that sensation he used to feel as a child. It stirred up weird thoughts.

In death…

Ten to twenty decades after the reign of King Jonathan the third, Numair Salmalin met a girl named Daine. They went on a picnic and were enjoying when she had the idea to go exploring. She was alone in the forest, when she came across a large stone which had quaint carvings on it. She made closer examinations and she read this;

_Numair Salmalin, the black robe, a man of compassion, the savior of Tortall, the one who found the wildmage._

_Daine Salmalin (Sarrasri) the wildmage, the god born, the woman who spoke to animals, the savior of Tortall, the one who married the black robe, her teacher._

_They overcame the barriers of madmen, magic and unearthly objects. Their age difference of 14 years, the people who loved one or another, the gods, who had sworn to destroy this couple of a demi-goddess and a black robe. Together, they formed the most powerful couple in all the realms. More powerful than the gods themselves. They were never apart for more than 10 hours. They were taken down by Mother Flame and Father Universe, but their bonds of love and inhumane powers brought them back. Daine refused the post of a goddess and Numair refused the marriage of a Queen. They are buried together under this stone and are surrounded by shielding spells, preserved until the couple of the future who share their names meet and meet in matrimony. They will always be together._

Daine felt a tear roll down her cheek. She decided not to tell Numair, but when she was three steps from the grave, Numair held her hand and asked her to marry him. She agreed and kissed him, then she felt presences at her shoulder. She spun around, and to her and Numair's amazement, they saw a man and a woman behind them, but they were not human. They were pale and see through. Spirit Daine held her partners hand and walked forward. Numair backed off, but Daine pulled him forward. She and spirit Daine touched their finger tips, and a glow came off it. Both the Numair's stepped forward to examine it (scientists…)

They looked at each other and spirit Daine spoke in a voice that shimmered like light and rustled like the light. "May all the gods bless you. Numair," she nudged her partner. He stumbled forward and scowled at her. "May all the gods bless you, now can I look at the light?" spirit Daine nodded. Then, she stepped forward and hugged the spirit selves. She dragged Numair with her.

The spirits gazed at them and Daine commented, 'they were meant to be together." Numair nodded. Then, her embraced his wife and kissed her. To their surprise, the spirit shapes turned into butterflies and fluttered towards the sun.

Daine kissed Numair and hugged him. "That was your ancestor." She told him. He nodded in awe. She showed him the grave and this time, there was something new. At the bottom, was a small marble carving of a young woman and a man in each others arms. They resembled spirit Daine and Numair. In only their eyes, the couple danced and laughed. It made sense. _They are buried together under this stone and are surrounded by shielding spells, preserved until the couple of the future who share their names meet and meet in matrimony. They will always be together. _It made sense…

How was that? Kind of creepy, I don't know if I took any ideas from anyone, but if I did, review and tell me. Then I'll check and write your names. Kay?


End file.
